


Phone call

by Ookami82



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami82/pseuds/Ookami82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward calls Roy to get him a sandwich during Winry's birth of their first child. Funny stuff ahead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone call

**Author's Note:**

> I secretly have a crush on Roy Mustang....

  
“General Mustang?” Roy turned his head from the window of the train to see the porter standing in the doorway of his and Riza’s cabin.   
  
“You have a call that was transferred from Resembool General hospital, from Major Elric. He says it’s urgent, sir.”  
  
Roy sighed, damn he had missed the birth. He really wanted to see Hagane ruffled up. “All right Miss, you can transfer the call to the cabin.”  
  
“But sir that will be an extra charge-”   
  
Roy cut in. “It’s alright, he’s already up the bill even calling. But the situation is quite necessary.”   
  
Roy really did pity the poor man. Winry had just turned twenty when she found she was pregnant; it had not been even a year since they were married. Roy had seen first hand Winry’s temper, no doubt it was Edward that flared it. But even so, Rockbell women were quite scary when angered.   
  
Roy was waiting for his wife Riza, to return from the dinning car. Talking to Edward might pass the time faster.   
  
Roy picked up the small phone hanging on the wall near the door.” Patch Major Edward Elric through please.”   
  
A few crackles later, the line was picked up. Riza had stepped back into the cabin just in time to hear news of the baby! Or so she thought.   
  
“This better be good, Ed. It’s not cheap to call the train. We are only an hour away or so, you mean you couldn’t wait to tell me about the baby, when we got there? You are as bad as Hughes.”  
  
“What? She didn’t have the baby yet? Oh I see...so why the hell did you call so urgently?”  
  
Roy scowled and pointed to the phone, when he caught Riza staring intently. “You aren’t serious, Ed, you want me to go to the deli, in a town a hardly know, to get you a sandwich because the food at the hospital sucks? And are you going to eat it in front of Winry, knowing that she can’t eat?”  
  
Riza watched Roy flinch as she heard Edward’s tenor voice through the phone, something about being a heartless bastard, or along those lines.   
  
“Alright, alright, Ed don’t get your panties in a bunch I will get as you asked, yeah I know, extra meat and a bag of chips...right and the pop, I got it. I am not an idiot. Be glad I like you, Fullmetal, even if your mouth needs washing out with soap.”  
  
“Little punk...” Roy grumbled hanging up the phone quite roughly.   
  
He looked to Riza“No the baby isn’t here yet. And she’s not even six centimeters yet. He called to tell me he was starving to death and that the hospital food tasted like ass, and to stop at some deli called Rosie’s to get him a turkey hoagie. He said it’s a block from the hospital. When did I become his bitch?”  
  
Riza had to smile at that. “I am sure that Edward would return the favor someday when our time comes, Roy. I think Edward does think of you as a friend. He called for you to come as I remember. It’s nice of him, especially because Al is not there. I am sure he’s lonely. Men need men whether they want to admit it or not.”   
  
Roy snorted. “Oh I am sure Fullmetal wants another male to confide to. You weren’t there when Winry called Central a few months ago, screaming that Edward did not tell her he worked the same day as some huge order. Go to find out, the poor bastard did tell her, and she forgot. It was me that he whined to.” Roy pouted as Riza took a seat next to him.   
  
“And as a recall it was you and him that came home that same night drunk as two skunks. He broke my favorite vase and passed out on the floor with Hiyate. You are lucky Winry didn’t hit you the next day.”   
  
Roy chucked at Riza’s snicker. “No, he got hit instead.”   
  
Riza’s gaze returned to the window. She didn’t want to spoil it for Winry, but she too had a surprise that day. She had found out only the day before that in seven more months, they would be welcoming a new person to the Mustang family. And she knew just the person Roy was going to call.  
  
“Well, I guess it won’t be long until we get to town. We could get something too, while we are at it. And maybe a little something for Winry. I am sure that she could eat after she delivers. She’s been there since early this morning, I am sure it won’t be too much longer until the main event. I talked to her yesterday, she told me Edward hasn’t been sleeping well. She says he won’t tell her himself, but he’s been having nightmares again.”   
  
Roy’s face grew serious at that statement. “Really? I guess he really is nervous, though you can’t tell that from his appetite.”  
  
Riza stared at the man as if to say, this is serious, Roy. “Look he’s always had nightmares, ever since he was a little boy. Truthfully I don’t think they will ever go away. Edward knows how to deal with them, and so does Winry, well of course when she is healed.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “ I am not worried about him...unless he calls again that is.”  
  
Riza knew just what Roy was thinking. “You’ll be worried about the bill.”  
  
Roy smirked. “Of course, then again I can send it to his account.”  
  
“You’re a vile man, Roy.” Riza replied, wrapping her fingers around his. “I guess that is why I love you, come tomorrow you are going to be in for a surprise as well.”   
  
Roy leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. “You can’t keep surprises from me, oh dear wife. You told Winry, and she told Ed, who of course told me. I know all about our little secret.”   
  
Riza stiffened. “Well, Edward won’t need to worry about a phone bill when I am done with him. Or a wrench, I have something way better.” Riza muttered.   
  
Roy snickered beside her. “Eyes of a Hawk, that poor boy has no chance.” 


End file.
